


The Tour Guide

by thebean394



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Churches, F/M, Fun, Italy, Modern AU, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, The 100 Modern AU, adorableness, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebean394/pseuds/thebean394
Summary: When Clarke decided to tour Italy with Bellamy, it was implied that in every museum he would go alone.





	The Tour Guide

When Clarke decided to tour Italy with Bellamy, it was implied that in every museum he would go alone. Her disinterest in the content of the museums was only overshadowed by her hate for the tour guides inside them. However in Italy, Bellamy could get away with dragging her to a church and letting her soak in the architecture while he spouted off facts into her earbud filled ear.

Bumping into a tour group also making their way in, they walked into the church of San Lorenzo in Turin, Italy (Torino! Clarke's brain automatically reminded her in Bellamy's voice) her breath caught. Every inch of space was covered in sculptures made of different colored marble, golden engravings, and ancient paintings of artists long dead - and probably up in Heaven enjoying the fruits of an arts filled life. The pews were made from a rich dark wood, and the candle offerings flickered in the back of her eyesight, adding yet another layer of otherworldly beauty.

And of course, there stood Bellamy, already starting his spiel about how "It is a Baroque church, and made when dinosaurs were alive." Clarke could admit she has paraphrased his sentence. What she couldn't admit was that even with his ridiculous fact spewing mouth, she still loved him.

The tour group was disbanded when their tour guide officially finished their tour for lunch and left them. They clearly didn't understand what the heavily accented man was saying, as they all continued to stand around. It seemed only natural that in absence of one fast talking nerd, they found another: Bellamy. He seemed oblivious to their attention, and continued regaling Clare with information.

A tourist in the group raised their hand, which was the point when Bellamy finally noticed them. As they addressed him as guide whatsyournamesir? he finally realized the group was following them. He grinned in delight, and as he walked down the wall and pointed at a painting, he walked with renewed confidence.

He threw her a warm grin as she nodded her head in acquiesce and let him go.


End file.
